A catalytic converter which carries a catalyst for purification on a catalyst carrier is used in order to purify components to be purified, for example, carbon monoxide (CO), hydrocarbon (HC), nitrogen oxide (NOx), sulfur oxide (SOx) and the like included in an exhaust gas discharged from stationary engines for a car, a construction machine and an industry, a combustion device and the like. As such a catalytic converter, there is used a catalytic converter having a structure in which as shown in, for example, FIG. 8, a catalyst layer 15 is carried on the surfaces of partition walls 4 forming cells 3 in a honeycomb structure. Moreover, as shown in FIGS. 9, 10, it is disclosed that in a case where the exhaust gas is purified using this catalytic converter 60, the exhaust gas is allowed to flow into the cell 3 of the catalytic converter 60 from the side of one end face 2a, and the exhaust gas is brought into contact with the catalyst layer (not shown) on the surfaces of the partition walls 4, and then discharged from the structure from the side of the other end face 2b (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
JP 2003-33664 A